My Friend, ジュン
by missmocha77
Summary: After the shinobi war ends, Sasuke returns to Konoha and demands that Sakura marries him. While pondering the situation, she finds Itachi, very alive and without memories. There's trouble communicating, though. He can't remember how to speak. Story has been removed; PM me if you want the original.
1. The Return

Hello!

This is the new (not really) and revised version of My Friend, ジュン . I've got some warnings.

1: Sakura is not always rational.

2. This is not an ItaSakuSasu, as the summary suggests. Sorry.

3. I will occasionally make a joke at a characters expense.

4. I use OCs. Get over it.

5. Please, oh please, do not read this. It seriously sucks. I don't know why people think I'm joking when I say this. Despite the 500+ reviews, it honest to God sucks. Go read _My Fat Cat _or _Submission _instead. Please.

Chapter 1

The fourth shinobi war had ended in three years, and now here he was, strutting past the gates like nothing had happened.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura ground her teeth silently. _Fuck you_, she cursed mentally, keeping a fake smile on her face. The stupid man had only tried to kill her fifty times in the past three years. Naruto always had faith in him though, saying Sasuke would realize his stupidity eventually. Well, he had. It had only taken the deaths of over 6,000 people, many of them innocent. She may have loved him once, but now she was no fool.

She hated Sasuke.

She didn't want him back in this village. She wanted him to stay away as far as possible. Too many people had suffered. Yet, the village still wanted him back because he was the last and only Uchiha. Somewhere along the way, Madara had disappeared. Everyone thought that Sasuke had heroically killed him. Sakura was good at keeping up appearances, but she secretly thought it was old age.

Looking at his smirking face, Sakura pondered if it was too late to kill him herself. She looked at Naruto's beaming face. Yeah, it was. The idiot was too happy, too elated. She kept a happy grin on her face, just for him. Oh, how she **loved**Naruto. _He'd better be grateful,_she seethed silently. She had to convince the one in charge to let Sasuke back in using her... feminine wiles. One date was promised with his lonely, loser friend.

As strong and intelligent as he was, Naruto was too stupid. He often looked past the needs of the village just to help his friends. Now, it was alright if the village leaders were being stupid, but more often than not, Naruto had abandoned his duties simply to try to get Sasuke back. Like saving the Hokage. The memory left a bitter taste in Sakura's mouth. Her shishou had taken the S-rank mission to eliminate Sasuke. The former Hokage had been close, very close.

Then Naruto intervened.

He stopped Tsunade from using her lethal medical Jutsu on Sasuke by calling out to her. She was distracted momentarily, and Sasuke had used that opportunity to cut off Tsunade's left arm. Sakura was there. She remembered the look on her sensei's face when it happened. It had been contorted with pain and one more thing. Disappointment. As Sasuke prepared to deliver the final blow, Sakura moved faster than she ever had in her life. Sakura scooped her shishou and the missing arm close to her body and brought them out of harm's way. While Naruto tried to get Sasuke to "snap out of it," Sakura reattached her teacher's arm. It was now part of her body again, but it was basically useless to her now. Tsunade could no longer channel chakra through it for her monstrous strength. Sakura remembered how Tsunade had just broken down and cried. It wasn't just the arm. Tsunade had had enough. Her troubles had been piling up over the years. First, the Uchiha betrayed the village. Then Akatsuki and Orochimaru had caused a lot of trouble.

Then Jiraya died.

Sakura knew that got to the older woman the most. Tsunade loved Jiraya dearly in her own odd way. Sakura had sensed the difference in her after his death. She became cold. It was clear that she was devastated. However, she still had refused to abandon her work.

And now this. Half her strength was gone, and it was Naruto's fault. Naruto and Sakura had been called to retreat, but Naruto was reluctant to do so. Sakura had to drag him away by force. When they reached the village, it was clear to everyone that Tsunade could no longer serve as Hokage. This time, Naruto respectfully applied for Hokage, and everyone thought he would get the position.

He didn't.

A man named Nakahara Saobi received the position instead. Naruto was furious. Sakura grimaced at the memory of him literally turning red with rage. He had stomped off to find Saobi, only to find Saobi didn't reside in Konoha at the time. He had been wandering with his sensei for quite some time, slowly getting stronger and building a fine reputation. It wasn't event the elders who had suggested the man. It was Tsunade.

Naruto felt betrayed by her. Sakura knew he still resented her for the decision, but it was for the best.

XXX

_"You promised!" Naruto screamed at her. Tsunade suddenly slammed her desk with her good hand. _

_"Shut up!" she roared. "You are not fit to be Hokage the way you are now!" _

_"You don't even know this guy! This Saobi doesn't even live in this village. He could be-" Tsunade grabbed his lips, effectively silencing him._

_"This is the right call." Tsunade told him. She released him and sighed. "It wouldn't have been you either way. The vote was between him and Neji," she admitted. "You wouldn't have gotten Hokage anyway, Naruto." Naruto gaped at her for a long time. Tears had come to his eyes, and he suddenly sneered at her._

_"Go to hell, you old hag." Tsunade did not bat a lash. She simply closed her eyes, folded her hands in front of her mouth, and shook her head. _

_Sakura had been sad for him. She tried to comfort him. "Naruto," she started softly. Naruto ignored her. He simply slid up from his chair and left her in Tsunade's office. _

_Tsunade sighed and combed a hand through her graying hair. Hanging her head, even her anti-aging jutsu didn't seem to be working now."Sakura," she started wearily. "I'm tired." Sakura sat down beside her mentor and placed a soothing hand on her back. _

_"Of what, Shishou?" Sakura asked gently. Tsunade looked up to make eye contact with her prized student._

_"Everything," she replied before reaching under her desk for a sake bottle._

XXX

Saobi was an odd man, lazy and hardworking at the same time. With his constantly tousled red hair and light brown eyes, he was full of contradicting statements. Sakura liked him, though. He was a good leader without trying, and he truly cared about the citizens of Konoha, shinobi and civilians alike.

Needless to say, Naruto hated him.

Sakura was brought out of her reverie when Naruto started tugging at her arm. "Look, here he comes!" he whispered excitedly. He was indeed coming. A disgusted shiver went down Sakura's spine as she smiled at her friend.

"Finally," she said, containing her anger. "He's back."


	2. The Last Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

*I apologize for not putting fight scenes in. I am not completely confident in my abilities in that area, and I do not want to describe killing someone. I'm sorry. :(

* * *

"Well, I think me and the medics are going to be heading home soon," Saobi informed his group.

"Sasuke, don't you want to go talk to her?" Shikamaru asked, one eyebrow quirked. "Go do it now, before she dies."

"Shikamaru, she is still youthful and strong! There is no possible way she will die." Shikamaru ignored the boisterous man.

"Anyway, you're probably the only with enough guts to talk to her right now. She's in a bitchy mood."

"That is no way to describe a lady-"

Sasuke nodded, thanked Saobi in a way, and headed toward the tent, not fully prepared for the confrontation that was sure to happen. With the back of his hand, he lifted the flap, and saw the bastard lying on her back on the floor, wrapped up in once-white bandages that contrasted with her black, curly hair. Her face was blotched and rashes had appeared, perhaps because of an infection. She looked terrible, disgusting, and exhausted.

Sasuke felt bad for her, not matter how hurt he felt.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked coarsely. "Don't waste my time."

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked, as he was truly curious. Her way of revenge was...different. Well, it had been effective, unlike his forms of vengeance. But still, he couldn't understand why she hadn't. He would've wanted to kill her.

The wounded woman tensed up, hesitating. Then she answered. "I don't know. "

Sasuke, a wave of shame washing over him, bowed his head. He inclined his head toward her and started his way out. While at the flap of the tent, he paused.

"You're not a bitch," he whispered, then proceeding to exit. That was as close to a sorry as she would get.

XXX

Naruto was tired. Madara had escaped out of their hands yet again, the Hokage and medics were heading home with the _bitch_, Naruto reminded himself (as she had broken Sasuke's heart, and that was not allowed), and everyone was absolutely exhausted. They needed to come with a strategy and fast.

If Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Itachi put their heads together, they would surely come up with something.

Right now, they were taking a rest. It was Naruto's turn to sleep, but he just couldn't. He was overly paranoid, and he was angry.

Madara had already caused enough pain in the world. Why was he still doing this? What did he think he was accomplishing? Nothing. Madara wanted power and control. He didn't really want any sort of peace.

Madara liked chaos and disorder. He thrived off of it. He was taunting them all, and when they reacted, he pretty much received his nourishment of the day.

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard footsteps running toward them.

One...two...three... Three people were coming. He hoped it was Shikamaru, Gai, and Sasuke, but he had to be prepared just in case it wasn't. Kakashi noticed his former pupil tensing up.

"Don't worry," he sighed. "It's them. They informed me through radio that they were coming."

Naruto shook his head. "We always have to be on the lookout. Who knows what Madara will pull next?"

"I suppose you're right in a way, but we can trust them, Naruto. They know what they're doing."

Naruto nodded, but he was still guarded, in a protective stance and his hands inching closer to his weapons pouch. His breath came out somewhat labored, but he realized that he had to get his emotions under control before he hurt someone he didn't mean to.

When he caught sight of the familiar black, spiky hair, he relaxed somewhat. It was just Sasuke. Soon, Shikamaru came along and eventually, Gai as well.

"I'm getting so old!" the green beast said. "I can't even keep up with these youngsters."

Kakashi nodded. "I completely understand, for once."

Naruto smiled a bit at that, but he still was overly tight.

He had a responsibility now. He had to kill Madara. He had to. He couldn't let anyone else be hurt. The red headed man was counting on him. "I have to hurry," he whispered underneath his breath.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep, Naruto got up. He might as well look for Madara.

As he started to walk away from camp, Kakashi called out to him. "Naruto, where are you going?" He froze.

"To take a piss!"

Well, it was half true. However, Kakashi shook his head. "We're having a discussion right now. You're a part of it." Naruto turned impatient cerulean eyes toward his sensei. Really? Did they have to do this NOW?

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, now."

Everyone gathered around the rather wise old man. He had been worn down a bit with age, but that only made his mind and heart wiser. He knew what all the young men here were thinking. He had thought it once.

"You are not alone." Everything suddenly went silent.

Kakashi's one eye went back and forth from every boy in the vicinity. Gai gave him a thumbs up, and Kakashi had resist the urge to roll his eyes.

" We are not alone in this battle. We have each other."

Itachi immediately knew where this was going.

"So far," Kakashi continued, "we have been working as individuals, not a team. It's important for us to remember that we're not in this alone. Not even close. Why aren't we working together right now?"

"Pride," Itachi immediately answered. Everyone's eyes traveled to Itachi's hunched over form. He repeated himself once more. "Pride."

Naruto piped in. "I want to prove myself. I can't let anyone down." He cast his eyes downward. "Including myself."

Anko, deciding to give an honest answer for once, said, "I don't know about you, but I'm actually scared." Gai looked at her like she was crazy; she was being so uncharacteristic!. The big-bosomed woman immediately turned on him. "Got a problem with that? Even hot babes like me get scared sometimes."

"Anyway," Kakashi cut her off, "we need to be connected to each other. We need to have a plan that involves us working together, or we will end up being eliminated by Madara." He turned to his hyper student. "We will share the burden of this together. No one's expecting anything of you here."

Naruto bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, nodding his head.

"Now!" Gai shouted with exuberance. "We shall formulate a plan that will enable our defeat of Madara, involving our youthful energies!" He then went quiet. " Who would like to go first?" he asked meekly.

Shikamaru raised a hand. "Well, I had this idea..."

The wheels had been spun.

They would defeat Madara _together_.

_One year later_

Sakura sighed heavily as she looked at all the paperwork on her desk. She had had a plethora of patients in the past week, and her laziness was catching up with her. Shizune passed her desk and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Need help?" she offered. Sakura simply shook her head.

"No need. It's my responsibility, not yours."

Shizune shrugged. "Suit yourself, then."

Once Shizune walked away, Sakura started to daydream once again. She looked at the ring on her finger. It gleamed prettily, but it was meaningless without him beside her.

The team had defeated Madara ten months ago, after calling for some reinforcements. There wasn't a single casualty, something that Sakura was grateful for. Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, and a few others had stayed behind for negotiations with the Shinora clan, a long and tedious task because the whole clan was a bunch of redheaded, spoiled spitfires who believed they deserved everything handed to them on a platter. It was possible that some of them would come to Konoha for refuge from their clan. Sakura really worried for the people working negotiations, especially Itachi. It was dangerous, it had been so long since he had had a break, and she was worried that he might work himself into illness. She could only pray that at the camp he was at, he was taking care of himself.

Relations with Mist had reached an all time low at one point, almost to the extent of declaring war on them. However, things were improving, slowly but surely, though the treaty between the countries was definitely on its last thread and needed to be rewritten. Jin was still in the position of Mizukage after much persuading to do so, but it wasn't likely that she would last the next five years. Her health was wavering, and she got ill often. Sakura shook her head away from the thought. Death wasn't a pretty thing to think about.

There hadn't been much news from the camp (or rather, Itachi) recently. Saobi had said they were pretty busy with negotiations so there was no time to write letters, unfortunately. However, it was said that negotiations were going well and would be done soon. Finally, after a year...

Sakura's cheeks warmed when she thought of them getting married. She couldn't wait!

She also couldn't wait to chew him out about what he had said right before he left.

How could he even possibly think that she would fall in love with someone else? It was just a bit insulting. She couldn't even imagine herself marrying someone else.

She understood, though. He didn't want her to feel tied down to him, to feel as if she had no freedom. Time apart could do two things; make you long for each other even more or cause distance in relationships.

Sakura honestly could not wait for him to come back. With that last thought, she picked up a pen and did her work enthusiastically.

XXX

"There's the gate!" a girl cried out. She clenched Sasuke's hand tightly, and his eye twitched. "Sasuke-chan, is that where we're going? Huh? Is it? Is it?"

He grit his teeth together. "Yes, Haruchi, that is Konoha," he bit out.

Bonj laughed, running to catch up with Sasuke fast walking that the little girl had surprisingly kept up with. "Haruchi, can't you tell he doesn't like you?" He stuck his tongue out at the girl.

She grew red in the cheeks. "Yes, he does! We are going to get married someday. Right, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke did not reply.

She turned back to her brother. "See? Told you!"

The boy fumed. "What? He didn't even say anything!"

"That's because I understand him and..."

The two siblings continued bickering, and it was giving Sasuke a headache. He attempted to block out all the noise, but it wasn't working as it was coming from less than two feet away from him. When the little girl started wailing and screaming, he finally snapped.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "Banjo, go to your mother!"

"That's not how you say my name!"

"I don't care! Go!" he demanded angrily. The boy turned his nose in the air.

"You just like her because she doesn't look like the rest of us, with her weird black hair and blue eyes."

That hit a sore spot, but Sasuke's head hurt too much to complain anymore. He just shook his head.

Many of the women flocked to Kakashi during the trip, surprisingly, and not Itachi. Perhaps it was because he was a more interesting person.

Or perhaps it was because he had shown all of them what was under his mask. Either way, Itachi was happy with it. He could not wait to see Sakura again. He could not lie; it had felt cold in bed without her. He didn't have her softer body in his arms, and the ache in his heart desperately needed to be cured by his lovely medic. (Yes, he was cheesy, but he didn't care.) When they reached the gate, there was a shuffling of stopped feet. Everyone awed at its grandness.

Itachi was finally home.

XXX

Sakura stood at the gates looking for Itachi. There was a crowd gathered there, wondering what was going on. Some were there to greet loved ones for the first time in a long time. Sakura had to go up on the balls of her feet, trying to see over the large group of people She saw many people walking in, but she couldn't find Itachi.

"Ugh! This is frustrating!" she said aloud, shoving her heels into the ground. She heard many squeals of delight and cries of happiness, but she could not find her man.

This was frustrating.

XXX

"You look great," Saobi commented.

"Thanks," Sasuke bit out sarcastically, knowing that he had dirt, grime, and sweat all over his body, and he reeked of body odor.

"Ah, I was just kidding anyway." Saobi placed his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his palms. "So, Mr. Taichou, how was the mission?"

"Tiring."

"Not the answer I was looking for, Smarty Pants. Excuse me! I mean, Smartass. I swear, Kyuuri brings out the best in me. Parent talk is so cute."

"It all went as planned. The Shinora excepted all of our terms, and housing is needed for the refugees."

"Thank you." Sasuke turned to leave. "Wait! Don't leave yet." Sasuke turned back to the Hokage and raised an eyebrow."

"We need a foreign envoy to a country to see how they're doing. We're sending you. You're going to be there for five years."

Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Are you serious?" he hissed. "Me? The elders will have a fit."

"Oh, we got new ones. One died, and the other is too senile to work anymore," Saobi said flippantly.

Sasuke was...honored. Saobi really trusted him with this job. It would mean leaving his friends and family, but it was such a great opportunity to redeem himself that...

"I'll take the job."

Saobi's face brightened. "Oh, goodie! Just sign here, here, and here!" Sasuke took the pen out of Saobi's hand and signed with a sigh. This was it, signing his life away. Once finished, he recapped the pen and returned it to Saobi.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it was in Mist. Is that okay?"

Sasuke was going to **_kill_** that man.

XXX

Itachi was greeted by an old lady at the door. He was rather confused. Didn't Sakura live here? Rather, wasn't this their home? He had assumed she would be here since he hadn't seen her at the gates.

"Haruno-san?" the elderly woman asked. "She moved out six months ago. " Itachi panicked. Had she moved in with somebody else?

"Thank you for time," he said politely, bowing his head. The woman smiled at him, then closed the door. Then, he leaned against the wall and pondered. Where could Sakura be? Why didn't she tell him? Then again, he hadn't looked at her letters. He had not had the time to, although he really wanted to read them. So very badly he did. He shrugged and took them out of his bag. There were twenty of them. _I suppose now is the time to start._

XXX

Sakura was miffed. She had wanted to storm over to the Hokage's office to complain, that he lied about Itachi's return date, but she figured he had enough on his plate with all the refugees.

But still! Itachi was supposed to be here today! When Naruto had heard Itachi was coming back, he was bent on coming over that very night to get advice on how to propose to Hinata. Sakura didn't want to do it, but since he was planning on doing it the day after, she indulged him.

"This is unfair!" she groaned, weaving her fingers into her hair exasperatedly. Not that there was much there.

She heard a knocking at the door and got up from the couch lazily. "He's not back yet you-"

Her lips stopped moving.

At her front door was a man with extremely long, inky hair with stubble on his chin and jaw. His posture was weary and slightly slouched, and he was wearing ragged, beat-up clothing. His face had the familiar stress lines on them that she knew so well (though she was

"Itachi?" she whispered. The man nodded. Sakura thought she could have cried. He was _back._

Itachi's eyes flew to her locks. "You cut your hair." Subconsciously, Sakura's hand touched her pink hair styled in a pixie cut.

"Do you...not like it?" she asked shyly, a blush on her face.

To this, Itachi smiled softly. Tangling his fingers in her tresses, he whispered," I love it," before meeting her lips with his.

Sakura remembered vividly what it used to be like. Passionate, burning with emotion, and so loving. This power of this kiss was all that multiplied by a thousand.

She kissed him back fiercely, not able to get enough of him. She had missed him so much, and here he was, back in her arms. She didn't even realize that there were tears running down her face until the salt reached her tongue.

His lips that were usually molded so perfectly to hers were messy and desperate, hungry for more. Their teeth clashed violently, and Sakura sobbed against his cheek. Their bodies fit together as only Itachi and Sakura could, small curves against toned muscle.

A squeal resonated throughout the room. Sakura's face warmed ten degrees, and she ripped her lips away from Itachi's.

Naruto was angry. "The first thing I see when he comes back is you two sucking face! Really?"

The couple looked at each other and chuckled.

"Oh!" Sakura piped in. "I think you should shave and get a haircut, Itachi. I'm somewhat interested in seeing you in a crew cut."

Itachi's face paled.

XXX

_One week later..._

Sasuke had deigned to have dinner with Itachi and Sakura. Sakura knew he wanted to forgo the goodbye; Sasuke had always been like that. However, Itachi would not have it. The man had been absolutely determined to have his little brother sit down with them and have dinner, even if he had to be tied to the chair. Fortunately, it hadn't come to that.

The whole night, Sasuke was bewildered and had kept staring at Itachi's hair, or what was left of it, anyway. It was buzzed down to a mere inch, but Itachi was loving every minute of it (mostly the benefits of it).

"It looks weird," Sasuke bluntly said.

"I like it!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

"I've never felt so free," Itachi agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment. "Long hair is a tradition for Uchiha clan heads. You just don't want to have it anymore?" He scrutinized Sakura carefully. "Or has it been because she's been making out with you more lately?"

"A little of both " He paused. "More of the latter, actually." _Completely worth it._

The night passed with a lot of joking and laughter, even coming from Sasuke. Childhood anecdotes were traded, and many of them were memories of Team Seven. Most of them were:

"Hey, remember when Naruto *insert stupid activity here*."

Thank God he had matured.

Finally, the night ended, everything quite to Itachi's satisfaction. Sasuke had sat down and conversed with them for three whole hours, a new record.

He would miss his baby brother.

The couple walked Sasuke to the door.

"When shall you be departing?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Five in the morning."

"I will not be awake then," Itachi answered glumly.

Sasuke sighed. "It's okay, nii-san. This is enough." He extended his hand toward his brother. Itachi looked at it thoughtfully. He ignored it.

With two fingers, he poked Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke winced a bit. "Ow!" Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. Sasuke, not used to the contact, stood there awkwardly for a moment. However, after a few suggestions from Sakura's body language, he returned the embrace. "Nii-san, I'm not going to be gone that long," he mumbled into Itachi's shoulder.

"It's long enough."

They released each other, and finally, Itachi accepted Sasuke's hand. One firm shake was all that was needed.

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura approached him. After all the pain he had caused, she really wanted to say goodbye to him? Did he really have the right to touch her? When it was clear that he would not move, Sakura snorted and threw her arms around Sasuke's abdomen. The boy tensed up.

"Have a nice trip, Sasuke," she whispered contentedly. "And get some, please. Find a girlfriend, for the love of God."

Sasuke blushed and turned his back on them. "Thanks, Sakura," he grumbled.

Then he jumped and was gone.

Itachi stared at the place Sasuke was last standing with a look of longing on his face. Sakura locked her fingers with his. "He'll be fine. He's a toughie."

Itachi shook his head. "I just wish he could have come to the wedding."

"Baby, we didn't tell him about the wedding." He waved his hand at her.

"Minor details."

XXX

Sasuke stood at the doors to the Mizukage's tower. It was larger than the Hokage's tower, and he would be honest and say that he felt extremely nervous.

It would be the first time in a year.

He pushed open the doors, filled out some paperwork at the main desk, showed his passport to at least a dozen guards before they let him on through to the Mizukage's office. It was silent in the hallways to her office. He remembered, vaguely, that she had a hard time concentrating on work when there were loud, unnecessary noises.

Sasuke raised his fist and knocked on the door.

A voice, heavy with exhaustion, called out, "You may enter." Licking his lips once, he turned the door handle and stepped inside the room, which was blindingly bright.

An angry gasp tore its way out of Torino -no- Jin's throat. "You!" she hissed, reaching for the flap on her kunai pouch.

Immediately, Sasuke reached into his back pocket and pulled out his passport and the mission scroll. "I'm the foreign envoy," he said in what he hoped was a calm voice. Jin relaxed a bit.

"Give me your papers," she demanded, shoving her hand out. Sasuke complied, putting all the necessary paperwork in her hands. Licking her thumb, she flipped through the pages. "They're valid." She slammed the things down onto her desk. "Saobi, you dick."

She had change styles drastically since their last encounter. She was much more conservative now, and she wore her black, curly hair freely. Her pencil skirt went down to her knees and was ordained with a slit that went less than mid-thigh. She looked like a secretary.

She was still pretty to him, and that killed him inside. He knew there was still a big part of him that...he wouldn't finish that sentence.

"All right." Jin sighed. "You are the new foreign envoy." She glared at him. "That means you follow my rules. They're very simple. One, don't get in my way. Two, don't kill my people. Got that?"

He nodded somberly.

Jin then looked for various papers in her drawers. She was mostly organized, Sasuke noted. "Here is where you'll be staying and-"

" I do have less than innocent reasons for being here. I'm not giving up on you. "

Jin froze in her seat. The tension in the room was nearly tangible, and Sasuke could feel its musk gathering around his neck. The Mizukage unfroze at last.

"You won't, huh?" she whispered quietly.

"Never," Sasuke affirmed. The room was silent.

The woman smirked. "We'll see about that."

She gave him all the things he needed and told him he was dismissed. "See you tomorrow, Sir Asshole." she cooed sadistically. "Hope you're ready to work." Sasuke contained his smile.

He had gotten his nickname back.

XXX

_Three months later..._

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. This was absolutely wonderful! The positive on the blood test confirmed it all.

She rushed out of the bathroom to her husband, who was sitting on the couch. She mashed her lips eagerly to his, and her tongue slipped into his mouth.

_She's already going that far? _Itachi pondered, a bit dizzy. Not that he was complaining, of course. After a long period of time, Sakura separated from Itachi and squealed.

"Guess what?"

"What?" he asked dumbly. Sakura would've reprimanded him for not guessing, but she was too ecstatic to care.

"We're pregnant!" she laughed, throwing her arms up in the air. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he blurted.

"Well, I haven't gotten my period for two months, I've been throwing up a lot, and the blood test said I was pregnant!" She paused, biting her bottom lip. "Itachi, we're going to have a baby!"

Even Itachi could not hold back his wide grin. He was going to be a father. He had originally had his doubts, but now, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to have children with this woman.

He gently brushed her lips with his and kissed her neck.

"This calls for celebration."

Sakura gave him a naughty smile. "A naked celebration?"

"Oh, a very naked celebration."

He carried her away from the couch in his arms, and they laughed all the way into the bedroom.

END

(kind of)

So technically, this isn't the end.

There's one more chapter to go.

An epilogue, if you will.

Therefore, it will be out tomorrow. I promise. :)

Peace, y'all.


End file.
